


Tu comptes rester comme ça encore longtemps ?

by Dilly



Series: Drabbles et ficlets Saint Seiya [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Military Training, Psychological Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un épisode de l'entraînement de Seiya au Sanctuaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu comptes rester comme ça encore longtemps ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet originellement publiée sur Fanfiction.net et Livejournal il y a plusieurs années.

Quand Marine entra à l'intérieur de sa maison, l'apprenti chevalier était toujours là, assis sur les pavés, près du four. Elle ne souvenait plus qu'il y avait autant de sang ; mais il avait fini par sécher sur ses vêtements et son visage.

« Tu comptes rester comme ça encore longtemps ? »

Le gamin ne répondit pas, un air buté sur sa face brune.

« Si tu ne laves pas tes vêtements, ils seront perdus. Je ne t'en donnerai pas d'autres. »

Elle s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, détendue. Il était inutile de s'en approcher davantage.

« Aucune réponse… Voilà qui est bien inhabituel de ta part, Seiya. J'aurais pensé que tu étais moins faible. Je suis déçue. »

Le Japonais se mit à pleurer. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Que feras-tu quand tu seras blessé ? Si tu ne peux pas supporter ça… Et tout le monde… On sait que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. J'ai parlé avec le grand pope.»

Seiya détourna la tête, comme s'il voulait éviter de voir toutes les choses qui pouvaient lui rappeler l'artère du cou tranchée, le visage de son adversaire, le sang giclant sur eux. Mais les larmes recommencèrent à tomber sur ses joues et une douleur terrible lui prit la poitrine. Il n'y avait plus de vie possible après une telle chose. Manger, se vêtir… Quelle importance, quelle vanité, quelle souffrance.

Marine le regardait à présent silencieusement, ses cheveux roux flottant autour de son masque bleuté. Sa voix se voila.

« Imbécile, ce genre de choses arrive souvent. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. »

Et elle s'assit à ses côtés, l'entoura de ses bras, le consolant comme elle le faisait avec son petit frère.  


 

La femme chevalier soupira, les yeux fixés sur le métal qui parait sa paume. C'était ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, en effet…

 


End file.
